Professor Oakenshield - One Shot
by 83Day-Dreamer83
Summary: AU - University students/professors. Thorin Oakenshield x OC A smutty one shot involving a damn sexy Professor Oakenshield, his favourite student and an empty classroom.


My attempt at a smutty fantasy of Thorin that I've always had! **Please let me know what you guys think! If I get enough reviews, I may even turn this into a story.**

* * *

I sat glumly with my chin propped in my hand, feeling as blue as the shirt I was wearing. I stared off into space, pretending not to hear his deep baritone up at the front of the class. Yet, in spite of myself, I could feel my face beginning to flush in a mix of anger and embarrassment, unwillingly recalling how loud and booming his voice had been only a few days ago while he yelled.

"Can anyone tell me the difference between these two weapons?"

Professor Oakenshield's question was effectively followed by complete and utter silence, the entire class neglecting to even breathe in case it attracted the instructor's unwanted attention. I made a deliberate effort to keep my own gaze averted from the front of the class, but could feel the undeniable sense of his burning blue eyes on me.

Shifting uneasily in the small orange chair, my bare thighs stuck uncomfortably to the slick plastic as I straightened out my red skirt with feigned interest.

There was an exasperated sigh up at the front of the small lecture room. "Really… **no-one** can tell me the difference here?" The word's "no-one" had been particularly emphasized, nearly making me cringe. It may have seemed harmless enough to the other students, but I knew he was trying to coax my attention with a question - and it made me clench my teeth in annoyance. What the hell was he playing at?

 **He** broke up with me, **he** said that hiding our relationship was too much, **he** said that I was too young… and yet here he was trying to get my attention when I wanted nothing to do with him.

The room was painfully still and I had yet to feel Thorin's eyes shift from me. Not knowing what else to do, I suddenly became infatuated with the blank page of my notebook that lay untouched before me. Picking up a pen in one clammy hand - alarmed at how sweaty I'd become - I began doodling on the page.

The sound of the humming flourescent lights and ancient projector filled the dead air before someone dared to cough and Thorin continued lecturing, a blatant edge of irritation in his deep voice.

I nearly rolled my eyes- the idiot.

If he was upset that I was no longer paying attention to him, I couldn't help wondering what Thorin's reaction would be when he found out I was dropping his class.

My eyes darted to the clock above the projector. Ten minutes left till I was done with Anthropolgy in Ancient Warfare. Then I was heading straight to the adminstration office during my break to swich the class with Pre-Modern History, taught by the exceedingly old, and delightfully unattractive Professor Balin. No more Professor Oakenshield, no more distractions and no more lying to family or friends.

As though thinking of my companions had somehow summoned their attention, I heard Fili hiss my name from a few rows behind me.

"Rhi!"

I had been avoiding Fili, Kili and Ori since Thorin and I had broken up, unable to talk to the ones responsible for setting me up with the man who had utterly humiliated me.  
I felt an unexpected twinge of guilt as I thought of them and how distant I had been of late. I knew it wasn't their fault for what had happened between Thorin and I…but I could still be upset about it.

"Psst!"

I ignored the source of the voice and turned my attention to the clock again. The minute hand seemed stuck - It was going to be a long ten minutes before the end of lecture.

Just then a small object collided with the back of my head accompanied by another 'Pssst!'

I grit my teeth, knowing they would keep throwing things until I succumbed to their pestering. Letting out a shaky breath through my nose, I turned around to glare at Fili as my chair gave a loud creak, a few students turning their heads curiously in an attempt to spot the distraction.

Kili and Ori were both leaning towards the blonde, paying close attention to the phone he held down by his crotch.

Fili recoiled from my poisonous gaze for a split second before scowling in return. His golden locks were cropped short and looked haphazardly perfect, as though he had just crawled out from bed. Sea green eyes studying me intently as though the explanation for my unusal behaviour would be written on my face.

"Check your phone," he mouthed through his neat, golden beard, brandshing his own mobile at me in case I hadn't understood.

I registered the murderous glares from a few girls sitting nearby - they were paying far more attention to us than they should have been, but I couldn't exactly blame them.

I knew more than half of the women on campus would give an arm and a leg just to talk Fili. He was strong, tall, handsome and smart. A definite catch - but If blonde, built and brainy wasn't your type, then there was always his baby brother. The other half of the female population's love interest.

Kili's mop of dark curls glinted wonderfully even in the harsh classroom light, the ever present gleam of mischief apparent in his olive brown eyes as they met mine. "Check your phone," he mouthed, mirroring his brother as he pointed toward's Fili's crotch again. Ori nodded in agreement, his child-like features painted with worry.

I sighed, accepting defeat and turned around again, reaching down to rummage through my bag.

Gum, hand lotion, wallet, garbage, more garbage… Ah! The cool case of my mobile found my grappling fingers and I pulled it out carefully, hiding the device in my lap before clicking the home button.

 **6 New Messages** **3:51 PM**

Excessive much? I thought, quickly punching in my password and pressing on the small messaging icon.

To my surprise the first text was from Tauriel, the rest from Fili. I selected the redhead's message first even though I knew there were three impatient men waiting for my response.

 _Going to the library after Psych. Wanna come?_  
 **3:30PM**

I pursed my lips in thought - a little girl time might be just what I was looking for, but Tauriel was seldom alone. Legolas seemed to be literally attached to her hip, and although I got along great with the guy, I was definitely in no mood to be a third wheel.

Quickly deciding, I responded.

 _Sorry, really not feeling well. Im gonna head home after my class now. But maybe on Friday?_

It wasn't exactly far from the truth since I was feeling crummy after all, I justified, trying to ignore the slight feeling of guilt as I hit send.

I braced myself before moving onto Fili's texts.

 _So you're alive._  
 **3:02PM**

I made a distasteful expression at the message - was it too much for a girl to just have some alone time after a break up? They were behaving as though she had been MIA for two weeks rather than two days.

 _Ummm...you're sitting in the wrong spot._

 **3:05PM**

 _Kili farted._

 **3:06PM**

 _Why are you all the way over there?_  
 **3:07PM**

 _What happened? What did we do?_  
 **3:15PM**

 _What did Thorin do? Ill kick his ass._  
 **3:45PM**

I glared at the messages, hating that the blonde knew me so well. Although I didn't really feel like explaining in the middle of class, and especially not over text, I realized that their unnecessary worry was simply because they cared about me. An overwhelming wave of shame washed over me, nearly making my eyes well up with tears. I was being selfish and immature, and knew that even when I was acting like a little snot, my friends would be there for me.

 _Hey, I'm really sorry guys. I've just needed some time alone, but I promise I'll explain later tonight. My place at 7? :-)_

I stared at the message for a second before quickly deleting the smiley face. It seemed forced and ingenuine. I hit send and clicked the phone off, tossing it into my bag in one fluid motion.

I heard the faint buzz of Fili's mobile as he received my message and decided not to turn around, instead I picked up my pen and continued to doodle idly on the page that would have been typically covered in notes.

I had drawn what looked like a chicken wearing a giant hat when the sound of zipping bags and clicking pens signalled the end of lecture. My eyes darted to the clock and saw there were only two minutes left to class, Thorin had stopped lecturing and was erasing the large whiteboard. His back to the students.

Perfect. This way I could run out without having to speak to him again and move on with my life. The thought should have comforted me, but all it did was make me wish I had never begun dating my professor in the first place. He was definitely going to be hard to forget. I shook my head slightly to clear my thoughts and began to hastily pack my supplies.

"Ms. Hallow, a word with you after class," Thorin's deep voice cut through the chattering of my peers like a knife and I felt my heart seize up at the sound of my name, blood rushing to my face as I looked at Professor Oakenshield for the second time today.

His blue eyes were downcast as he seemingly studied a set of papers at the podium. He rubbed his beard slightly before running a hand through his short, dark hair - his expression unreadable as he refused to meet my questioning gaze. Apparently I was to have no say in whether or not I was available after class.

He began to unclasp the top few buttons of his cerulean dress shirt and I innvoluntarily felt my stomach flutter, internally cursing myself for still letting him affect me the way he did.

The buzzer went and students jumped out of their seats as though hot coals were beneath them. I slumped miserably in mine, a tight knot forming in the very pit of my stomach as I thought about facing Thorin so soon after his harsh goodbye.

"Rhi?" I nearly jumped at Fili's voice as he came around to my seat. His white crew neck t-shirt showed off his biceps wonderfully as he tucked his thumbs in the beltloops of his form fitting blue jeans. "You okay?" His feathery brows were furrowed in genuine concern, a look plastered on his handsome face that made it seem as though my entire family had just died. It was irritating beyond belief.

"I'm fine," I lied, my tone much calmer than I expected.

Fili looked at me skeptically but had no further chance to question my honesty as Kili stomped over, drawing the lovelorn eyes of a group of girls as they walked toward the exit.

He reached over and grabbed my bag, "Let's go," the younger brother announced, coming to stand in front of me; his red plaid shirt was carelessly tucked into his jeans. A sudden urge to yank out the rest of the fabric nearly distracted me from the rest of his sentence. "You don't have to speak with Thorin."

I shook my head, long auburn curls bouncing before I swept them aside. "Im not going to run away from him like a child. If he wants to talk, then we can talk," I declared, sounding much braver than I felt.

Ori put a hand on my shoulder, his big brown eyes filled with concern. "Are you sure?" He asked gently.

Ori had been my first friend at the University of Rhovanion, he'd been in my Art class, and his shy, lovable nature instantly attracted my attention. It was only because of Ori that I had even considered befriending Fili and Kili. I used to think the former was the biggest dick on campus due largely to the fact he barely acknowledged other human beings. After getting to know him though, I discovered what I had initially mistook for arrogance, was simply ignorance. Fili didn't realize how much attention he gathered, and was quite frankly not concerned with the opposite sex, his attention and devotion consumed by his studies.  
Kili on the other hand... let's just say he was so adept at wooing other men's wives and girlfriends that he should have been instructing a course on it.

Despite getting off on the wrong foot with both brothers after Ori had introduced us, I was now more than grateful to have them in my life.

"Rhiannon?" Ori probed gently, snapping me out of my reverie. I nodded, nearly forgetting the conversation, and watched as Kili reluctantly dropped my bag. His dark brows were knit together and he exchanged a glance with his brother before all three of them rounded on me.

"Fine, but you tell us everything that happened, including what he had to say for himself today," the blonde said authoritatively.

"And from there we'll decide if Thorin gets his car vandalized for the next year," Kili added, smiling lopsidedly.

I couldn't help but return the grin.  
"Seven o'clock," I affirmed, watching them fondly as they took their leave.

Once the back of Ori's maroon jumper disappeared from view, my eyes reluctantly turned to Thorin. He was answering questions for the small line of students that stayed after class for clarification or help.

A small knot tied in the pit of my stomach again at the sight of him, hating the way the colour of his shirt made his icy blue eyes stand out even more, and how nice his ass looked in those sleek black pants. But most of all, I hated how my stomach filled with butterflies when he smiled.

He was currently laughing with a pretty student who always sat at the very front of the class. A sudden pang of envy shot through me as I watched the two darkly. The girl's black hair fell in perfectly neat waves as she shook her head at something Thorin said, the professor smiling a little too warmly at her.

I clicked my tongue in annoyance - he wanted me to stay after class so I could watch him flirt with some random girl? Screw that, I thought defiantly, tempted to simply get up and walk away. But I told myself to grow up. Thorin was infamous for his quick temper and jealousy, and I did not want to be like that.

Still, I didn't exactly want to sit here and watch Tits McGee chatting up my ex-boyfriend, so I began examining my nails to take my mind off the matter - they were short, clean and free of polish. Not that I didn't enjoy prettying them up once in a while, I just never had the time.

After what seemed like another ten minutes or so, I looked up to see the last student ascending the stairs towards the two exits at the back of the class. But then noticed Thorin following him as well.

Turning around in my seat curiously, I watched him close the door and reach into his pant pocket to pull out a set of keys.

My stomach suddenly began to do summersaults - the only time he locked the doors was when he had some serious yelling to do… this was not going to be pretty.

The professor leisurely walked over to the other exit and locked it as well, completely ignoring me as I waited nervously for him.

Finally he turned around and pointed towards the front of the room without so much as a glance in my direction. I reluctantly stood, cursing him in my mind as I made my way down the stairs, ignoring the sound of Thorin's footsteps following behind me.

Coming to stand by the large wooden desk by the whiteboard, I began nervously fiddling with the hem of my red skirt, heart thumping louder and louder with each of the professor's approaching footsteps.

Thorin dropped his keys on the podium with a loud clatter, his blue eyes finally finding mine as he began unbuttoning the cuffs on his sleeves.

His expression was slightly perturbed, thick eyebrows furrowed and a small frown playing across his lips as he made his way over.

I tried my best to remain annoyed, even going so far as raising a single eyebrow at him in irritation, but the anger I called up started to evaporate as he came to stand uncomfortably close.

I could smell his cologne mingled with sweat, and it made my skin tingle.

"I want you back," he stated simply. His deep voice rumbling low in his chest as he put both of his huge hands on my shoulders and stared deep into my eyes.

I nearly laughed.  
"You are joking, right?"

Thorin clenched his jaw, obviously not expecting my reaction. "I made a mistake."

I glared at him in utter distaste, a few choice names I wished to call him came to mind, but I took a deep breath and re-addressed him with a fraction more patience. "You can't just keep changing your mind, Thorin. I'm not a piece of furniture you can return whenever you feel like it."

Thorin's nostrils were flaring, his temper on the verge of rising before he too took a deep breath and shook his head, his ice blue eyes flicking up to stare at me from underneath his thick lashes. "I was foolish to say those things, I got upset and ...and Im sorry. Rhiannon, I'm so sorry."

I felt my eyes widen in shock - you had to pull apologies out of Thorin's ass like a tapeworm, and here he had said it twice in the same sentence.

I looked at him curiously, still wary of accepting his apology before he grabbed both my hands in his and stepped away, holding my gaze with his spine tinling eyes as he knelt down on both knees.

"What are you doing!?" I exclaimed, nearly jerking both my hands free from his grip.

"You know I can be a proud, stubborn jerk, and you also know that I would never be kneeling before someone asking them to forgive me if I didnt…" he paused, looking at me for a second, deep in thought before he continued, "if i didnt care about them."

I bit my lip, a series of conflicting emotions swirling about in my head as my palms began to feel sweaty in his huge hands. He continued to hold my gaze… and then he smiled at me sweetly.

Damn him.

I sighed loudly, heart melting as I pursed my lips. "If this happens again, I'm gone."

Thorin's face broke into a huge grin, and he stood up, pulling me into a head spinning kiss in one fluid motion.

His tongue found its way into my open mouth almost instantly, the taste of coffee unpleasant on my tastebuds, but I ignored it and the scratchy feel of his beard, reciprocating the kiss with enthusiasm.

I felt his warm hand slide behind my neck as he pulled me in even closer, his breathing hot and heavy on my face as his solid body pressed against mine.

Without letting me pause for air, he continued his assault on my mouth until I started to feel light headed. My face was flushed and my lungs about to explode before I pushed Thorin off, gasping for breath.

He seemed annoyed at being interrupted but pulled me in close again so that both my hands were placed gently on his strong, hard chest. He looked down at me fondly as I caught my breath, gingerly placing a finger beneath my chin before pulling my face up.

His thumb delicately traced my parted lips as I leaned into his hand, loving the tingle that ran up my spine at his touch. Thorin leaned forward and clasped his mouth over mine again, his tongue re-tracing the area his finger had been before sucking gently on my lower lip.

The sensation made the muscles deep between my thighs clench with pleasure and I knew I had to leave before we both got carried away.

"Alright, I have class soon," I sighed, pushing myself away from a dangerously seductive Thorin and instead resigned myself to go to Psychology despite already having told Tauriel I'd be absent. "I'll text you later," I promised, turning to leave.

But a sharp tug on my skirt made me whip around to face my unfairly attractive professor who had a small smirk on his lips as he raised an eyebrow at me. "I dont thnk so," he said, standing up from the desk, pulling me into him once more.

I smiled longingly at him, wishing I could stay, but gave him a quick kiss and set to turn around again.

A pair of warm hands grabbed my shoulders, keeping me from moving an inch.

"Thorin, I need to go," I explained, turning around to face him so that he could see the serious expression on my face.

"Do you remember what I said would happen if you wore a skirt to my class?" He asked calmly, the lopsided smirk still playing across his lips as his blue eyes lingered on my bare legs.

I screwed my face up, utterly confused for a good 30 seconds before I remembered the particular conversation. My cheeks flushing furiously as I did. "But...but that was a joke!" I defended incredulously, still able to feel the heat radiating from my face at what he was suggesting.

"Was it?" Thorin asked devilishly as he stepped closer, slowly sliding his hand up my thigh. "How do you know it was a joke? This is the first time you've worn one to class."

My face and my heart was on fire as I looked up at him. "We are not doing this here," I said in a voice much weaker than I had hoped. He had come to stand behind me, one hand slipping around my waist and the other slipping beneath my shirt. His fingers were cold as he began tracing circles on my stomach, delicate touch making my skin break out in goosebumps.

"I'll be doing you a favour," he said smiling wickedly. "Kili told me about your little dream where I bend you over this desk..."

I felt my heart fall out of my stomach, promising to give the idiot tattletale a good smack when I saw him tonight.

"Bend over for me," Thorin breathed, his hot breath fanning the back of my neck and my desire as he whispered into my ear, his firm body pressed hard against mine.

I could already feel myself growing wet at the sensation of his rigid member, the tense desire building between my thighs at his words.

"But, someone might walk in," I muttered feebly in protest, remembering even as the words were coming out of my mouth that he had locked both doors to the classroom.

"Let them," Thorin said, his voice filled with lust. "Now bend over."

I was shaking with adrenaline, fear and desire as I did what I was told, slowly bending forward so that my rear was flush against his incredibly hard cock. I gripped the edge of the desk for balance and pushed up against him, a deep grunt ripping from Thorin's chest at the feel. His hands clamped down on either side of my waist as I remained bent - wobbly kneed and anxious.

Professor Oakenshield's hands trailed south, his stiffness removed from behind me as I felt him crouch down. I looked between my legs and saw all but his head, which was blocked by my backend. Suddenly realizing that he was at eye level with my...

"Oh!" I gasped at the feel of his hot mouth through my thin underwear, sucking directly over the opening of my vagina.

"Keep still," Thorin cautioned, his deep voice was strained as he carefully reached forward and peeled off my cotton panties. I mentally thanked the lord that I'd chosen to wear a pair that were somewhat presentable, and not the Hello Kitty ones that I'd been staring at this morning.

I felt the fabric drop down to my feet, overly aware of how hard I had started breathing when I felt the professor's hands cup my ass, ever so slowly and oh so deliciously spreading each cheek apart.

A cool stream of air suddenly blew between my legs, causing my back to arch involuntarily before I felt Thorin's tongue lick the entirety of my womanhood.

I nearly choked with pleasure, pushing my rear into his face as he began sucking the small spot of bliss between my thighs, both of us groaning loudly. His tongue lapped over my wet flesh, gently biting and blowing, sucking and kissing until I felt the ball of ecstasy deep in my stomach about to explode. I began panting harder, pleading him not to stop as my knuckles turned white gripping the edge of the desk as though it were all that kept me standing.

Despite my plea's, Thorin took one last, long lick and pulled away from my tingling vagina, standing up again and walking over to where my head hung in disoriented annoyance.

"Why would you stop?" I asked breathlessly, looking up at the handsome instructor whose eyes were blue flecks of fire, hooded with lust.

"Because I want to see your face when you come," Thorin explained, the nostrils of his long, proud nose were flared in obvious excitement as he reached down and scooped me up at the waist as though I weighed nothing.

He set me down on the desk before nestling between my legs and kissing me harshly, the taste of my own excitement foreign on my tongue as he pulled away again.

"Touch yourself," Thorin demanded as my nipples hardened almost instantly at his words. His cheeks were bright pink and his forehead was glistening with a thin sheen of sweat as he glared down at me, finally reaching to unzip his pants that seemed as though they were ready to split at the crotch.

His pants and boxers fell to the floor and the sight of his throbbing dick pumping between his fist made me want to shove it inside of me. But I could tell he would take no orders today and so I slipped my fingers between my legs and began to massage small circles on the already sensitive flesh.

His greedy gaze absorbed every one of my movements, every rub, every stroke, as he pumped his cock harder, biting his lower lip in an effort to keep his elation at bay. I could feel myself edging closer and closer to the brink of an orgasm while my fingers rubbed furiously, Thorin still watching me although he had stopped working himself. His thick, throbbing cock stood up on end, a clear fluid oozing from the tip.

He then suddenly reached over, yanking up my shirt with one hand, and unclasping my bra with the other, exposing both of my breasts in an instant.

Thorin growled at the sight, immediately reaching to pinch both hard nipples between his digits. The feel of his fingers rolling the two tips of raised flesh sent me over the edge, finally succumbing to the explosion of ecstasy that made my entire body tremble as I heard Thorin groaning at the sight of my pleasure wracked form.

Barely giving me a chance to catch my breath, the professor pushed me down onto the desk, raised my skirt and shoved himself into me so savagely that I nearly screamed out. A half choked gasp escaped Thorin's own lips, his dick hitting something at the base of my stomach that sent another wave of trembling orgasm through me.

"You like this?" Thorin grunted, pounding harder and harder. "You like being fucked by your Professor?" I could do nothing but nod pathetically, my entire body on fire with the desire for him to find release inside of me.

The tall, handsome and incredibly hard Professor Oakenshield continued to pound into me so furiously that admist his wild grunting, neither of us heard the sound of the lock turning and the quiet footsteps that stopped, paralyzed in shock at the entrance of the classroom.


End file.
